Not My Teme Anymore
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Kau bukan Teme-ku lagi," ujarnya, "maaf, ya." AU, sho-ai, drabble fict. Between S.N und N.S. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto punya ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, drabbLe fict****, gajeness. Don't like, don't read!**

**(^OO****^)**

"'Suke, aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Tapi, nanti saat pulang sekolah. Oke?"

"...Hn."

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya! Jaa, 'Suke-ku." Dan sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di kening Sasuke sebelum sang pemuda pirang pergi meninggalkannya.

**_****Not My Teme Anymore_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Tanpa sadar, sang Uchiha bungsu menuruti permintaan Naruto. Bertemu dengan sang kekasih saat pulang sekolah. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, menunggu si pirang yang sudah dua menit tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Ck, apa yang kulakukan?" Pada detik itu pula sosok yang dinanti-nanti sang pemuda raven pun datang. Dialah Namikaze Naruto.

"Ah! G-gomen ne, 'Suke. Kau lama menunggu, ya?" Naruto menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal dengan tawa renyah di wajah tan-nya.

"Hn, tak juga. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Fokus dan tepat sasaran. Itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Melaju pada pokok permasalahan atau lebih tepatnya pembahasan yang akan dibicarakan mereka berdua. _To the point._

Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan kedua mata biru langitnya. Kemudian, ditatapnya lagi sang pemuda raven yang berada di depannya.

"Kau bukan Teme-ku lagi," ujarnya, "maaf, ya."

Mata oniks Sasuke terbelalak, rasa tak percaya merasuk dalam hatinya. Begitu menusuk dan merasuk ke dalam rongga dadanya. Benarkah perkataan yang diucapkan sang pemuda pirang dengan senyum rubah di wajah tampannya? Ia berkata begitu, tapi senyum rubah itu mengatakan arti yang berbeda untuk Sasuke.

"Kau bohong," Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi tatapan penuh emosi. Dahinya berkedut. Ia tak terima. Ia masih menyayangi Naruto. Sangat menyayangi pemuda pirang dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Aku? Bohong? Tidak, 'Suke. Aku berkata jujur," Naruto tersenyum.

"...Terserah jika itu maumu. Aku tak peduli. Lakukan sesukamu, idiot!"

"Yosh! Baiklah! Kau berarti setuju 'kan, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Arigatou," Pelukan langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke.

Aneh. Sangat aneh. Apa maksudnya ini? Berkata bahwa Sasuke bukan Teme-nya lagi, tapi ia masih memeluknya erat dengan kecupan yang mendarat di puncak rambut sang pemuda raven.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Ah! Kau memanggil namaku, 'Suke! Senangnya~"

"Baka!"

"Yang kumaksud di sini adalah bahwa kau bukan lagi Teme-ku, tapi..." Senyum rubah itu lagi, "...calon pendamping hidupku."

"Idiot,"

"Tunggulah aku, 'Suke. Aku pasti akan menjemputmu nanti. Pasti." Senyuman hangat terhias di wajah tan Naruto. Dan perasaan tak percaya mendatangi Sasuke lagi. Perasaan tak percaya ini berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ini adalah ketidakpercayaan yang sulit ia terima. Perasaan cinta yang berarti lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya.

"'Suke, _look at me, please!"_

Permintaan darinya kau turuti. Kau menatap kedua mata biru langit miliknya. Senyuman yang sering kau lihat masih terpajang di wajah tan miliknya. Dan yang kau rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan cinta yang semakin dalam untuknya. Kau tersenyum menatapnya. Semua emosi yang awalnya ada dalam hatimu lenyap begitu saja. Dan itu karena dia. Pemuda pirang yang menjadi kekasihmu.

"Jangan berkata konyol dan bodoh lagi!"

"Oke, aku akan serius. Jadi, dengarkan aku baik-baik dan aku butuh jawaban darimu,"

"Jawaban?"

Naruto bergerak, menekuk sebelah lututnya di hadapan Sasuke. Diraihnya tangan putih susu Uchiha bungsu, lalu mengecupnya lembut. "_Marry me_, 'Suke-ku."

Waktu serasa berhenti berputar. Yang Sasuke ketahui itu adalah permintaan yang membutuhkan kepastian. Dan kepastian itu datang dari dirinya sendiri, berupa jawaban untuk si pirang.

"Aku tak akan menjawabnya, idiot." ujar Sasuke menatap arah lain, "...kau sudah tahu jawabannya, 'kan?"

"Hehehe... Sasuke, kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku."

**...END...

* * *

**

**T/N: Fict yang pendek ini buat Tsuki sendiri yang baru sembuh. Alhamdulillah. *sujud syukur***** :3**

**Rada' bingung ini N.S apa S.N yak? Abisnya ada scene N.S und S.N *cengo* -dikempLang-**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
